


School Of Lies

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Too Many Tags To Put But They're In The Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different people, in different schools, who all lie to keep their reputation spotless, or where they want it to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of the band members or any other characters! Sadly ;-; only the OCs

_**Pete x OC** _

_**Tags: Bullying, Mild Violence, Love, Secrets, Language** _

**Chapter 1:** _Pain, Butterflies, & Stomach Aches_

Pete curled further into himself, wincing as a heavy combat boot made contact with his side, a force so bruising he would be surprised if it only bruised. He dared peek at his bully, her short dark brown hair with streaks of red framing her face perfectly. Pete tried reaching for his fallen glasses, only to be stopped by one of her friend's shoes stomping on his hand.

"Did I say you could do that Brendon?!" She snapped at her minion. _Even now, even in secret, she sticks up for me,_ Pete thought smiling small. The dark haired boy cowered back in fear, his once vicious toothy smile gone from his face; as if nonexistent. He vigorously shook his head, hands held up in surrender as he backed away.

"... Sorry..." he murmured. Brendon's smile soon returned as his friend quickly applied another bone crushing blow to Pete's side, he merely tried curling into himself more, whimpering quietly in pain as tears threatened to fall any moment.

"Hold him up!" She- Angel- yelled at both Brendon & her other follower Gabe. Both quickly followed out her order, hoisting up Pete by his arms, & holding him up to her. Angel roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet her hate filled brown eyes. Her eyes jumped all around his face, from his bruised cheek to black eye, & split lip; smirking at her handy work.

"W-why do y-you d-do this?" Pete hated when he stuttered. Angel merely grinned evilly, patting his shoulder as she reeled back her free hand, landing a punch to the center of his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His eyes bugled out his skull as he hung his head in defeat, whimpers & pleas spilling from his mouth.

"Brendon, Gabe, let's go. I think we're done here." The juniors nodded happily & jogged to catch up with their friend, playfully prodding at each other as they went. Pete sighed & picked up his things, including his glasses that had a huge crack down the middle of the right lens.

"... Great." Pete muttered to himself & walked out the school alone.

 

* * *

 

Angel gleefully tugged her boyfriend into the cramp closet of her friend's house, one where a party was held. She pressed her lips full force to his thinner ones, nipping playfully at them as his fingers curled tightly around her hip, enticing a sweet moan from her that he greedily devoured.

"I'm sorry..." Angel murmured as they pulled away for air. Fingertips gently brushing the black eye lightly, still he winced away, "So sorry. I shouldn't have-" He hushed her with a lust ridden kiss, he pulled away hazel eyes popping with all the eyeliner surrounding them.

"It's okay, I'll heal." He whispered against her lips, hoping to reassure her, for he mind at all the pain she inflicted upon him just to keep up appearances at school. _What is love? Love is pain, love is butterflies, & stomach aches,_ he thought.

"... Okay... Just- Pete just let me see." Angel pleaded, face hidden in the crook of his neck, fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Pete nodded, lifting his arms as she carefully took off his shirt. Brown eyes showing a sadness that even Pete knew would never cease. Her soft, slender fingers danced along his torso, & chest, mainly touching the sore bruises but also his collar of thorns around his neck, & other various tattoos he somehow managed to keep covered.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be over soon." Pete said. As in school, he would be a senior & she'd be a sophomore next year, but during the break they could get situated & come out with the whole dating thing.

Angel looked up at him, eyes red with tears, "I know, but... It shouldn't- this shouldn't have ever happened." She whined softly. Pete shushed her with another chaste kiss, arms curling around her slim waist as he pulled her close to him, basking in her scent of wild flowers.

"But it did, now we just have to do this for one more month, then we're free. Okay?" He asked leaning away to cup her face in his hands, calloused thumbs from playing the bass wiping away her tears. Angel nodded weakly, pushing into the soothing touch. Pete smirked, "Now, I have to go. See you Saturday. At the park?" Angel smiled small & nodded more eagerly. She helped him pull back on his shirt, still feeling horrible over having to torment him everyday at school, but happy he would do it if it meant being with her.

"Bye babe..." She whispered as he exited the closet first. Pete waved slightly, & left, Angel sighed & slid down the wall, legs pulled tight to her chest as she cried quietly.

_What is love? Love is pain, love is butterflies, & stomach aches..._


End file.
